


For the Kids

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: Ashley goes up in front of the Firing Squad at Extra Life. Burnie takes care of her after.





	

She's starting to regret volunteering to do this. It's for charity,  _for the kids_ as everyone would say, but watching Mica, Caiti, and Barb take their practice shots is giving her serious second thoughts.

Burnie pauses in the process of tucking the towel around her neck, gives her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You know you don't have to do this, right?" he says. "I can go up there instead if you want."

His offer relaxes her a little, and just the fact that he'd be willing to take a bullet (paintball or not) for her has her shaking her head. She lifts her mask, gives him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine," she tells him. "Besides, it's for the kids."

"For the kids," he agrees with a sigh. He secures the towel and kisses her again before she pulls the mask back down.

"Are you ready, Ashley?" Jack calls.

She steps in front of the target, takes a deep breath. "Ready!" she calls back.

Jack turns to the three shooters. "Alright, on the count of three, you get three shots each. Are you ready?"

Ashley hears their chorus of "Ready!" and braces herself. Jack starts his countdown. "One...Two...Three!"

She shrieks in pain when the first paintball hits, and then she's either cursing or yelping with each subsequent hit. It's over faster than she's expecting, and then she's surrounded by Caiti, Mica, and Barb, all three talking over each other to apologize.

"Holy shit, Ashley, I'm so sorry," Barb says, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

She nods, pulls off the face mask. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assures them. "But  _holy fuck_ that hurt."

"I tried to miss on my last shot," Mica says, "but I think I just got paint in your hair."

Ashley winces, reaches up to feel the spot that Mica's hand is hovering over. "Oh my god, you totally did," she says, smearing the orange paint across Mica's cheek, laughing when she squeals and runs off.

Burnie jogs over, Jack close behind, his expression mostly proud with a little concern mixed in. "Oh my god, baby, that was so badass," he gushes.

"Oh yeah," she says laughing, "all that girly shrieking."

"No, Burnie's right," Jack says, "that was pretty badass. Did all nine of those shots hit you?"

"Eight, I think," Caiti says. "Mica tried to miss one and clipped the visor."

Burnie wraps an arm around her shoulders and starts leading her back into the studio. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, and then we can watch Michael and Gavin make asses of themselves."

They're almost back inside when Caiti gasps. "Oh my gosh, Ashley, I think you're bleeding." She touches a spot just below Ashley's collarbone, apologizing quickly when Ashley winces.

"Are you sure it's not just paint?" Jack asks.

Ashley shrugs, pulls down the collar of her shirt to check the spot, and she hears Burnie suck in a breath.

"Nope, never mind," Jack says, his eyes wide. "That is definitely blood. Oh my  _god_."

"Hey Marcus," Burnie calls, "can you grab the first aid kit and meet us by the bathroom?"

Marcus nods. "Yeah, of course."

"Bring my sweater, too, please," Ashley adds, receiving a wave of acknowledgment.

Once inside, they make a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Ashley goes in first, stripping off the borrowed shirt that's now covered in paint and, yup, some of her blood. She turns to the mirror and gets her first look at the welts left by the paintball pellets. There's a cluster of three right above her heart that, from what she's seen, have to be Caiti's work. There's the bleeding one on her collarbone, of course, and then four more scattered across her abdomen.

The door opens and Burnie slips in, first aid kit in one hand, her sweater in the other. He whistles. "Damn, they were not messing around." He has her sit on the edge of the sink and starts to rummage through the first aid kit.

He pulls all of her hair to the left side, then holds up an antiseptic wipe. "Sorry, this is gonna sting."

She has to bite her lip to keep from screaming when he dabs at the welt. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. "Sorry," he repeats, brushing a kiss to her cheek. "Almost done."

He dries the spot as gently as he can, then smooths a bandaid over it. His hands settle at her waist, his right thumb brushing softly over a welt that's just above the waistband of her jeans. "Is there anything I can do for the rest of these right now?" he asks.

Ashley smiles, leans forward to kiss his lips. "I'll probably need some ice later, but I'll be okay for now." She slides off the sink ledge and grabs her sweater, pulling it over her head. She preens in the mirror for a moment, makes sure her hair is back to camera ready.

"Ready to get back out there, sweetie?" Burnie asks, slipping an arm around her waist.

She grins at him in the mirror. "Ready," she says. "Let's go watch Gavin and Michael torture themselves....for the kids."

Burnie nods seriously, kisses the top of her head. "For the kids."


End file.
